Slovenia (1AishaTakahasi1)
Slovenia (スロベニア Surobenia) is a fan-made Hetalia character who was recently introduced to the other countries. Appearance Slovenia has chin length blonde hair that is cut in a bob, with a curl on the left side of her hair. She had bright blue-violet eyes, and wears rectangular glasses with red bottom frames. Her uniform consits of a four-fingered strapped dark green uniform with puffy pant legs, black leather combat boots with three leather buckle straps on each boot. She also wears a black vest with fishnet sleeves, and also fishnet biker gloves, studded bracelets on each wrist, and multiple rings on each hand. She is fairly short; her height 4"9 when not wearing her boots (with her boots, she is 4"11). She is also very slim, which she gets made fun of for by ChileChile. Personality Like Germany, Slovenia is very serious and work-orientated when it comes to paperwork, or training. She is usually never seen smiling-she usually has a permanent scowl on her face. She does not get along with people who are lazy, or even a little remotely laid-back. She also has a short-temper, that sometimes can escalate to her being almost lethal. An example of this is when her and France got into a fight, and because she is extremely athletic, picked him up and threw him into a window. Around Austria, she loses her seriousness and short-temper, and gets very flustered. She usually stutters around him, her whole face often blushing with deep red. Sometimes around him, she'll tremble. Slovenia is usually like this around men that she has a liking to. Relationships Germany: Germany and Slovenia have high respect for each other. Though their friendship does not higher from being friendly co-workers, they still are very close. Italy and South Italy: Slovenia does not have a liking for the two brothers. She usually scolds at Italy more than she does his brother, though she dislikes them both equally. America: America and Slovenia have a somewhat sour relationship. Slovenia usually scolds America about being lazy and not eating healthy. Prussia: Unlike with Germany, Slovenia finds it hard to get along with Prussia. Due to him being VERY self-absorbed, she usually tries to stay away from him. France: Out of everyone Slovenia knows, she hates France the most. Because of his perviness, she usually gets angry at him for being so dirty. Hungary: Even though Hungary is very nice to Slovenia, Slovenia does not like her in the slightest. She usually thinks that Hungary is trying to pry the truth out of her, to make her admit that she loves Hungary's ex-husband, Austria. Though there are rumors going around about it, Hungary is still her nicest to Slovenia, while Slovenia stays jealous of Hungary. Austria: Austria and Slovenia have a small friend relationship that hardly passes being antiquates. That is because it's hard for Slovenia to talk to him, especially with Hungary around. She is madly in love with him and is scared to ever at least show a bit of that love, afraid she will be rejected. Chile: Chile and Slovenia do not get along very well. Because of Chile's teasing about Slovenia's slim body compared to Chile's curvy body, Slovenia tries to stay away from Chile to avoid the teasing. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries